Camp Miraculous
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Adrien is a normal teen waiting to go on a trip with his Mother. but on the car ride to the place Adrien receives news and a present, and must fight a man who is stronger than the gods themselves. a Percy Jackson AU I had this idea stuck in my head and I love cliffhangers.
1. chapter 1

Adrien stood patiently in the hallway. His mother told him that she was going to take him to this place with her.

Mother came storming out of Father's study.

"Adrien, come on we're leaving." She told him, her green eyes shining like she was a locked up animal.

"Yes Mother."

"You can't take him away! He is the face of the Company! Adele!" Father yelled standing on the staircase.

"Shut up Gabriel. He is leaving." Mother snapped, blond hair swishing as she walked.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could speak, Mother had grabbed his arm and dragged him to her car, Adrien's suitcase in tow.

Adrien put his suitcase in the trunk and noticed that Mother didn't have hers. He got in the shotgun seat.

"Mother . . .?" Adrien asked.

"Gabriel does **not** care for you. I'm taking you someplace where you will be cared for. No it's not the orphanage or a family relative. It's a camp. Camp Miraculous." Mother told him, handing Adrien a ring with green paw in the center, after driving out of the driveway.

"What is this?" Adrien asked.

"A present from your real father. Gabriel isn't your real father. Your real father wanted you to have this. He had insisted on going to this camp since the minute you opened your eyes." Mother said.

"Father isn't my . . ." Adrien

"Don't call Gabriel that."

"Gabriel isn't my father. Who is?" Adrien asked.

"It's not my place to say."

"Why?"

"Master Fu will tell you. He is the Camp's director."

Adrien sat back and tried to process this information.

They passed the outskirts of Paris quickly.

Adrien stared at the ring confused. "Honey I want you to PUT that ring on once you're in camp." Mother said.

"Why didn't Dad stay with us? Didn't he love us?" Adrien asked. "Oh Adrien. He loved us very much. But your fatfathDr always had bad luck. One day I got a phone call. It was the hospital. He had been in a car crash, and died." Mother said tearing up.

"And why are you taking me to this place now?"

"Because I was stubborn. Selfish. I wanted to keep you close and look where that left us. With a man who only tolerates my son for his looks." Mother laughed bitterly.

Adrien nodded, not quite understanding.

Adrien played with the ring for about five seconds when a bone shaking explosion erupted, and then everything went black with his mother's and his own screams in his ears.

 _A/N- I love cliffhangers if you haven't noticed. will post chapter two next Saturday. sorry for it being short, but not sorry for the cliffhanger_


	2. Camp Miraculous Chapter Two

"Adrien! Wake up! We need to move! Now!" Mother's voice broke through his head.

Adrien got up slowly. 'I must of passed out due to the pain.' Adrien realized.

Adrien looked around. He and Mother were hanging upside down thanks to the seatbelts.

"W-w-what happened?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know. But I have to get you to camp now. Your life depends on it!" Mother said getting him free then herself.

Adrien opened his door with some difficulty, but managed.

Grabbing Mother's wrist, he dragged her out of the car with him.

Together they ran out of the car at top speed, into the fog that thick enough for you to cut it, his hand wrapped around her wrist.

Mother yanked him back, right before he fell off a cliff.

An evil cackle emerged, "You can't escape me, son of Plagg!"

Mother went white at the cackle l, her tan skin draining into white skin.

"Sweetie I can't go any further. I need you to run. Beyond this cliff you'll be safe and will be cared for." Mother told him.

"I'm not leaving you! Not now or ever! We are both going to Camp Miraculous!" Adrien yelled.

"No Adrien I can't But you can! So please leave me! He won't hurt me!" Mother begged him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Adrien protested.

"Aww, how sweet. I would listen to your mother boy. After all they do say that mother knows best." Cackled the voice, coming into view.

He was very tall, long sliver hair in a ponytail, dressed in purple robes, with white as snow skin, carrying a sliver cane with a purple gem on top, and indigo eyes.

But the creepiest thing about him was his butterfly-like brooch. A purple gem in the center with four butterfly-like sliver wings that glowed a mix between purple and sliver.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Adrien shouted.

"I am Hawkmoth. And I am after you son of Plagg. Join me, then we will capture Lady Luck's daughter, and rule the world!" The man sneered.

"Nope! No thanks! Not really interested in being kidnapping. Or being kidnapped. And I definitely don't want to rule the world." Adrien said shaking his head.

Hawkmoth growled and touched his creepy brooch.

A tall man, thin, light purple haired, violet eyed, pale, dressed in purple rags looked up at Hawkmoth with fear oozing from his eyes.

"Father please, be reasonable. We have already defeated you! And do not think that we will hesitate to do it again!" The man said, bellowing the last part.

"Ah, yes but that was centuries ago. Now is time for me to start anew. Akumas, come!" Hawkmoth cackled.

The light purple haired man screamed as white butterflies spewed out of his mouth.

A wave of dark energy captured the butterflies and the unknown man was screaming louder.

The white butterflies turned into dark purple with sliver flecks butterflies.

"Akumas attack! Bring the ring to me!" Hawkmoth commanded.

"NO!" Screamed Mother.

She shoved him to the ground, and the butterflies, grabbed her violently, and yanked her backwards.

Adrien scrambled to his feet and screamed, "MOTHER!"

"PUT THE RING ON!" She screamed.

Adrien didn't know how that would help, but he put it on his right hand, ring finger regardless.

Power surged him like a rocket and a long, sliver staff appeared.

Adrien held it tightly and felt something heavy on his head and tailbone.

He glanced at his arms and almost dropped the staff.

His arms were sprouting black fur. Out of the corner of his he spotted a black tail.

Adrien decided to investigate the change of his body later, focusing on the purple butterflies that held Mother trapped.

Hawkmoth looked at him impressed. "Now I've seen everything! The son of Plagg using the Ring of Bad Luck!" He laughed.

The unnamed man looked at him curiously and grinned.

"Akumas! Attack the boy and bring me his ring!" Hawkmoth ordered.

The purple butterflies flew at him. "Son of Plagg! Use Cataclysm! NOW!" Roared the unnamed man.

"Cataclysm!" Adrien yelled.

Black bubbles covered his right hand and noticed that his fingernails had been replaced by sharp claws.

A large rock worth of butterflies came flying at him and Adrien held his hand in front of him.

As soon as the butterflies touched his hand they crumbled and turned to dust.

"QUIET FOOL!" Hawkmoth bellowed.

"Adrien, run! Please!" Mother shouted.

"Son of Plagg! Please! Run to safety!" Begged the unnamed man.

"I'm not leaving either of you!" Adrien vowed.

"Aww, a hero to the end. Get the ring." Hawkmoth scoffed.

"RUN!" Screamed the unnamed man and his mother.

Adrien twirled his staff and deflected the purple butterflies.

Hawkmoth growled.

The unnamed man raised his hands towards Adrien, chanting in some language Adrien could somehow understand.

" _Winds of the North, South, East, and West hear my call and take the son of Plagg to safety!"_ over and over again he chanted.

Adrien felt the power drain out of him, and the staff disappeared.

So did the weight on his head, tailbone, black fur, and claws.

Hawkmoth raised his cane over ther other man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Adrien! Please! Run! I'm begging you!" Mother cried.

Tears were running down her face and Adrien vowed, "I'll come after you! I promise. And you, Hawkmoth are going down. I swear I will destroy you."

Hawkmoth cackled.

With his heart tearing in two, Adrien turned and ran of the cliff.

 **A/N- you people are lucky my friend told me yesterday was Friday or you would be waiting till the 22th for this Chapter. posting Chapter Three on the 22th. bye!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N- Will post Chapter Four on the 29th. wrote this when i should be sleeping and i love my sleep more than anthing in the world. Switching POVs. And on to the chapter.**

;3

Marinette Dupain-Cheng watched over the blond mop of hair boy.

She slumped on thr bay window, bored. He didn't do anything.

Master Fu did say thay he was the don of Plagg, her counter part.

The only good part of being put in charge of watching him was Chloé Bourgeois' expression.

Like her, Chloé's mother was a goddess. Expect that Chloé's mother was Pollen, and hers was Tikki the Queen of the Kwami.

That had put her at the top of Camp Miraculous. Everyone looked up to her. Everyone listened to her. Even Manon daughter of Duusu, and she didn't listen yo anyone. Not even Master Fu the director of Camp Miraculous.

Marinette whipped out her yoyo to play with. She did walk the dog, around the world, and other tricks.

"You're pretty good with that." Came a honey-like voice.

"Thanks. Wait what . . . Ahh!" Marinette spoke, hitting her heaf on the window in surprise.

The blond hair mop biy moved in front of her so fast, Marinette didn't see it.

"Are you okay? Where's my mother? Where am I? Who are you?" The boy hounded her with questions, green eyes filled with worry.

Marinette held up her hands and the boy clamped his mouth shut.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm a bit clumsy. I don't know where your mother is. You're at Camp Miraculous. My name us Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What's your name?" Marinette answered.

"Adrien Agreste . . . you mean I wasn't dreaming? My mother is in the hands of a man that is obsessed with butterflies?" The boy said falling to his knees, his hands coming to grasp his hair.

"I don't know what you mean. Are you talking about Nooroo? He's typically a peaceful god." Marinette asked confused.

"I-I-I don't know! There were two men! One with sliver hair and the other with light purple hair!" Adrien wailed.

"Okay the one with the light purple hair is probably Nooroo. Can you describe the other one?" Marinette asked putting her yoyo in its case on her hip, then kneeling by him and rubbing his back.

"He was tall. Indigo eyes. He carried a sliver cane with a purple gem on top. Purple robes. Purple butterflies." Adrien recalled.

Marinette gulped, "What was his name?"

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Hawkmoth. He said his name was Hawkmoth. He also called me, 'son of Plagg'. So did yhe prisoner guy. What does that mean? What is an akuma? Who is Plagg?"

"Nooroo is Hawkmoth's prisoner?!" Marinetye squeaked.

"Um, who's Nooroo?"

"Nooroo is a god. He is part of a council we call Kwami. Plagg is the King of Kwami. He is also a god. He rules with my mother, Tikki who is a goddess though they aren't married. Plagg is your father. And akum-" Marinette explained as calmly as she could but was interrupted.

"MY FATHER IS A GOD!? YOUR MOTHER IS A GODDESS?!" Adrien interrupted, screaming.

"Yes. And now the whole camp knows you're awake. Which might be good and bad." Marinette confirmed.

Adrien looked sick. "Can you stand?" She asked.

"Y-y-yeah." Adrien said shaking as he stood.

He would of fallen down, but Marinette caught him.

"Okay, I'm going to help you to your bed then get Master Fu okay?" Marinette told him gently.

Marinette helped him to his bed, set him down, but when when she tried to leave something grabbed her wrist.

"P-p-please. D-don't leave. I-I d-don't want to b-be alone." Adrien begged, tears forming.

Marinette rushed to his side saying, "Hey, hey. I'm not leaving okay? Just let me buzz Master Fu in here. Okay?"

Adrien nodded, gripping it like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Marinette pressed the red button on the wall, in the right side of his bed, and Master's Fu voice came, crackling.

"Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Do you need anything? I heard screams." He said.

"Adrien, the son of Plagg is awake, Master. I may or may not of told him that his fatger is a god and my mother ia a goddess. Abd you may not want to talk about our, uh, dilemma." Marinette informed him.

"Of course dear. Is it okay to bring Alya, Nino, Ivan, and Chloé?" Master Fu asked.

"Don't bring Chloé. Adrien is in a bad dpit right now and we don't need her to scare him even more." Marinette told him.

"Good point. I'll be there in a few minutes." Master Fu told her.

"Thank you Master Fu."

"You're quite welcome dear,"

Marinette released the red button and turned her attention to Adrien.

"Master Fu, the camp director, a son of Wayzz is coming to see you. He's goingvto bring some friends okay? There's my best friend Alya, a daughter of Trixx, she's apart of the Kwami too, Ivan and Nino, they're sons of Wayzz too, he's also apart of Kwami. Ivan was the one who found you. Or you found him." Marinette told Adrien reassuringly.

"How did I find Ivan?" Adrien asked.

"Well . . . you didn't exactly find him. Mpre like crashing into him, while he was doing patrol. You were unconscious when it happened." Marinette told him.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple days."

"Define 'couple days.'"

"Fine. You were out for about five days."

"That's not a couple!"

"Well at least you're awake now! When Nino came last year, he slept for two weeks! And when Alya csne two years before she slept exactly 168 hours. And don't get me started when Manon came seven months ago, she was unconscious for six weeks!" Marinette laughed.

Adrien cracked a smile. "And how long were you out for?" He asked.

"I-I-I don't know. I was brought here when I was two. I've been here for fourteen years. Since I'm the only daughter of Tikki it's dangerous for me to be out in that world." Marinette confessed looking down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know." Adrien apologized.

"It's fine." Marinette said.

They smiled at each other feelung peace.

The door seung open to reveal a small, old man with a small goatee, gray hair, and brown eyes.

And he said, "Son of Plagg we need to talk."

;3

 ** _A/N- I apologize to anyone i might of distrubed. i stayed up late so i'm torturing myself with you guys. more explaining in the future stayed tuned blah blah blah you get it im going to sleep ;3_**


	4. Camp Miraculous Update

**_A/N- hiya everyone!!! so long story short i don't have chapter four done thanks to aka Marinette's Perdicament which has been the only thing I've been working on and i don't really do good with meeting deadlines. so hopefully ill be able to post chapter four before i go on vc with my family. love ya!!!! ;3_**


	5. The real Chapter Four

**_A/N- IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!(T*T) it took me while to post this chapter cause I've been working on my other fan fics and my family and I went on a trip so I was trying to get as much writing and updating as I could so please enjoy this chapter. and i had a little problem that I was freaking out about cause I couldn't get in to this and I was about to cry then I realized I forgot to put the @ symbol. love ya'll_**

 ** _;3_**

 ** _Adrien POV_**

Marinette sat on the bed next to Adrien as he told his story to the group.

Alya, Nino, and Ivan said hello and introduced themselves to him.

Adrien of course had taken the moment to thank Ivan for bringing him here.

Ivan had waved it off saying it was nothing.

Master Fu listened to his story, his face becoming more troubled as each word fell from his mouth.

"The only parts I don't get are Lady Luck's daughter, how I was able to use that power, and why he wants to do this." Adrien said, wrapping up his story.

"Adrien, Marinette is Lady Luck's daughter. And he's upset that his children defeated him." Alya told him.

"So Mari is really lucky?" Adrien asked.

"'Mari?'" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your nickname. Unless you want a different one."

"Nope."

"Adrien, your father chose you to protect his ring. As it's protector, you can acess the power. So why don't Marinette, Alya, and Nino take you to where you will be living? And Ivan stay. I would like to have a word." Master Fu mused.

Alya nodded chewing on popcorn she got out of no where.

Nino stood up, pushing his headphoes off his ears, and yelped, "I was listening!"

Ivan just shrugged.

Marinette helped Adrien out of bed, her hand is his.

As they left the house Adrien let out a gasp of wonder and awe.

Luscious green grass, a sparkling blue lake, fluffy white clouds painted on the bright blue sky, seven cabins, two connected, and the rest separated.

The two that were connected were at the head. The one on the left was painted a shiny black with a green cat paw print on it, with a red door.

The one next to it was red with five black spots, with a black door.

Following the black cabin was a light green cabin that was smaller than the rest. On it's roof was a turtle's shell and the door was black.

Then there was a purple cabin with a butterfly on the roof and a sliver door.

On the opposite side, was an orange cabin with a fox tail on the cabin's roof and a gold door. Next to it stood a cabin that reminded him of a castle. It was yellow, big, a black door, big, there was a bee on the roof, and big. Finally there was a blue cabin with a peacock's feathers spread out, and the door was also blue.

The Adrien followed Marinette, Alya, and Nino to the black cabin.

"This is Plagg's Cabin. The one next to you is Tikki's Cabin where Marinette lives." Nino told him.

"Why are the cabins connected?" Adrien asked.

Marinette turned a bright red, and quickly mumbled, "I just remembered that I have a batch of cookies that I need to make so . . . Alya! Nino! Why don't you explain?! Great, awesome, BYE!"

She ran off into her own cabin.

Alya was clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"What did I say?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette's mom and your dad are the rulers of the kwamis. So they're up front at the head. But they're soulmates, and their children are too. But the only way to confirm that you're soulmates is . . . Alya stop laughing!" Nino explained, stopping to scold Alya.

"Sorry . . . was just thinking . . . about her fanclub." Alya wheezed from laughing.

Adrien eyes widened. How was he suppose to get to know her now?!

"As I was saying, the only way to-"

"Only successful way."

"-find out your real soulmate you have to being protecting a Miraculous. So your soulmate is Marinette, and I'm terrifed for your health."

"Why are you terrifed for me?" Adrien asked.

Alya whispered, "Marinette's fanclub. They once shaved all on Nino's hair off him for playing a prank on her. And when we say all the hair, we mean _all_ the hair."

"It was horrible dude." Nino said, shuddering.

Adrien sank to the ground and whispered, "I'm dead."


	6. Chapter 5

**_;3_**

 ** _Adrien POV_**

Marinette made really good cookies.

Adrien could feel the glares burning his back as he sat with Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

Marinette sat next to him, with Alya and Nino sitting across him.

"Don't let them bother you Adrien. They're just being childish." Marinette said, glaring at her fanclub.

Alya and Nino nodded.

A blond with a clear as day fake tan and icy blue eyes strolled up to the group.

"So who's the newbie?" She sneered.

"This is Adrien, son of Plagg. Adrien this is Chloé daughter of Pollen and head counselor of Pollen's Cabin." Marinette said, blankly.

"Son of Plagg?! Ha! I bet your so called 'fanclub' must be burning with envy." Chloé cackled.

"Well you are right there. Can you do something about them?" Alya said, pointing at the large group of boys.

Chloé flipped her hair and smirked.

She strode over there and told them something.

While Chloé was talking to the boys, Nino explained, "Chloé is sorta our friend but at the same time she's our enemy."

The bell ringed and Marinette stood up, waving for Adrien to follow.

"Where are we going?" Adrien asked.

"The the training area. We have special classes with Master Fu to learn how to use the Miraculouses." Marinette explained.

Marinette grabbed his hand, as they walked past the horde of boys.

"I'm really sorry about them. They only do it cause my mom is Queen." Marinette grumbled.

"It's okay." Adrien reassured her.

Marinette shook her head.

When they reached the training area, Adrien was impressed.

The whole rink was at least two football stadiums alone. And then the stands! They were huge.

About big as his house, if not _bigger_.

And then! There were popcorn, hot dogs, cotton candy, soda, water, carmel apples, nachos, french fry, peanuts, and an ice cream stands!

It was beautiful.

Marinette laughed at his expression.

"It's my first time seeing it! Of course I'm going to be impressed! And you have junk food. JUNK FOOD, MARI. JUNK FOOD." Adrien said, shaking her.

"You didn't junk food as a kid?" Marinette asked, shocked.

"My mom's husband is kinda rich, and he has me model his clothes." Adrien said.

"Who is he?" Marinette asked.

"Gabriel Agreste." Adrien admitted.

"Really? Then can you give me tips on my designs?" Marinette asked, hope in her voice.

"You design clothes?" Adrien asked, suprised.

"Yeah. It's my dream to be a great fashion designer. Your mom's husband is my idol." Marinette said, sheepishly.

"Marinette!" A little girl shouted.

She wore purple overalls with a white undershirt.

Her brown hair were pulled into messy pigtails, and her chocolate eyes were wide.

"Can I watch? Can I, can I, can I?" Begged the little girl.

"Um, sure. Adrien this is Manon, daughter of Duusu. Manon this is our newest camper, Adrien son of Plagg." Marinette told her.

"Is your fanclub going to kill him for possibly being your soulmate?" Manon asked.

"MANON!" Marinette shrieked.

"What?" The little girl asked.

Marinette groaned.

Another kid ran down, shouting, "Manon! There you are!"

She had blond hair in pigtails though they were neater, blue eyes, was wearing a shirt with clouds, a pair of ballet flats, and blue shorts.

"Marinette gave me permission to watch her train with the new camper! His name's Adrien! He's Marinette soulmate!" Manon told the girl proudly.

"It's fine. Really. I'm sure you have other important things to attend to. Go." Marinette told the girl, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Marinette! I owe you one!" The girl thanked before running off.

"Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng, Miss Chamack, and Mr Agreste. Come along." Spoke a voice from behind.

Adrien looked over to see Master Fu.

"We have a lot of work to do." Master Fu said.

;3

Everything hurt.

A lot.

He raised his head to see Marinette his only real friend in this place.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. You were amazing by the way." Adrien told her recalling the past weeks of training.

Marinette blushed, something she was doing a lot around him lately.

"Thanks . . ." She said shyly then beamed, "You're getting really good! You're a fast learner!"

She waddled over to where he was sitting and sat down, putting his head into her lap.

It had become a routine between them.

Whenever Marinette needed comfort from her 'fanclub' (who in real life were stalkers in Adrien's opinion) got to close.

And whenever Adrien was dead on his feet.

Or like now to show that they were there for each other.

She petted his head, her magical fingers working their magic, and a deep purr came out of him with him closing his eyes.

In the beginning they both found this extremely unsettling until Mari found out his chest vibrates as he purrs.

Now it's like she made it her life mission to make him purr in front of everyone. Little traitor.

"Please tell me we aren't training today. Please." Adrien said, while purring.

"We aren't, but Master Fu asked me to start teaching you about the our parent's past and learn the er, problem." Marinette said, nervously.

Adrien cracked an eye opened, and looked at her.

He wrapped his arms around Marinette, moaning, "It's too hot outside!"

"Adrien get off me. The place where we will be going will have air conditioning." Marinette laughed.

"Really?" Adrien asked, hopping up.

"Nope! I only said that so you'll get off me!" Marinette said, standing and yanking him by his wrist.

"Noooo Mariiiiiiii whhhhhhhhy?" Adrien complained.

"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat. The place we're going to is cold." Marinette chuckled.

Adrien looked around and saw the fanclub.

A red haired boy, walked forward with the rest of the club quiet. For once.

Every since Adrien had got there, Marinette had been sneaking to his cabin for some much needed sleep. According to her the fanclub would try to charm her by singing to her loudly, reading poems loudly, and knocking on her windows loudly. All while she was trying to sleep.

Although Adrien never saw it in person, Alya and Nino warned him if Marinette didn't get enough sleep, she would rip the first living thing that bothers her into pieces.

And since he was the very first person to see her in the morning, Adrien immediately agreed to let her sleep in her cabin.

With the permission from Master Fu of course which he gave them.

The boy walked to them with a paper in his hand.

"Hi Nathaniel! Adrien this is Nathaniel son of Nooroo. Nathaniel this is Adrien son of Plagg." Marinette greeted warmly.

"Is he the protecter of Plagg's Miraculous?" Nathaniel asked, voice sharp.

"Yep. Now if excuse us Master Fu asked me to teach Adrien about our parent's past." Marinette said, poitlely.

Nathaniel glared at Adrienband handed Marinette a paper.

"Here. I drew it myself." Nathaniel said stone hard.

"Thank . . . you Nathaniel!" Marinette said, with forced cheerfuliness.

She then dragged Adrien to the large forest.

"What did he draw?" Adrien asked, caution covering his whole face.

"Me. This is the tenth time he's done this." Marinette grumbled, handing him the paper.

It was done beautifully, capturing all of Marinette's beauty, but at the bottom it had a heart with a MD-CNK.

"It's the heart that freaks me out. I don't feel the same as about him. I usually throw away all the presents unless it's food." Marinette explained.

"Do you want me to . . . ?" Adrien asked.

"You do need to work on Catalsym." Marinette mused.

"Claws Out." He said, feeling the power wash over him.

"Good. Now how long do you have until the powers wear off after you use Catalsym?" Marinette asked.

"Five minutes."

"Correct. How many things can you destroy with Catalsym?" Marinette asked.

"One."

Marinette nodded and said, "Destroy it."

"Catalsym!" Adrien cheered, and destroyed the paper.

"I taught you well." Marinette said, nodding her approval.

"Now detransform." Marinette ordered.

"Claws Off." Adrien said, feeling the power leave him.

"Good job! You didn't pass out this time!" Marinette beamed.

They reached a cave and Marinette walked inside with Adrien close behind.

She sat down, patting the ground next to her.

Adrien did as he was told and Marinette cleared her thoart and began, "Long ago there was only Chaos. One day Chaos created Earth and became Sky. And Earth was a beautiful and kind woman. One day she gave birth to baby boy.

"She named him, Hawkmoth. But as the days grew by Earth fell into a deep, deep sleep. Hawkmoth turned to Sky, begging for help, but Sky had also fell into the exact slumber as his mother.

"Hawkmoth turned dark, ruled the creatures his mother called, 'humams.' He was a harsh ruler, cold and cruel.

"One day a spirit came before him and begged for him to show some form of mercy. Hawkmoth refused but little did he know it was one of Sky's handmaiden.

"She told him, a prophecy about his children defeating, him and throwing him in the deepest pit in the world. Hawkmoth killed her and then a baby with light purple hair appeared.

"This child's name was Nooroo. Hawkmoth locked up in a tower where no one would find him. A couple months later Hawkmoth had killed a farmer for insluting the way he ruled. Another baby boy showed up, with light green hair. Hawkmoth locked him in the tower with Nooroo.

"Hawkmoth next's child was when a scarfice for him was preformed. Expect that this time it was a baby girl, named Duusu with dark blue hair. Like her brothers, she was tossed into the tower. Hawkmoth grew worried that the handmaiden's prophecy was true.

"The next time was when Hawkmoth shot down a bear for meat. She had blond hair and like the others she was thrown into the tower. Her name was Pollen.

"Growing weary of killing things, Hawkmoth ordered his servants to do the killing for him. But one day when he was eating a deer one of his huntsmen caught, another baby girl appeared with orange hair, named Trixx.

"She was tougher to catch and was able to free her siblings and they escaped. In rage Hawkmoth blasted two servants. Little did he know it was Sky and Earth in disguise. Since they were already gods the babies that were left were even more powerful- but only if they worked together. The boy had black hair and was named, Plagg. The girl had red hair with black highlights, named Tikki.

"Hawkmoth knew this since when he tried to lock them up in the tower they would escape. So he had Plagg live in the duegons and Tikki in the tower.

"The other siblings learned about this slowly. When they did they were given objects called, Miraculouses. There were two left over.

"So they planned to recuse their siblings. When the day came-" Marinette was saying but was thrown in his lap by a sudden jerking thanks to the ground.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she whispered, "No."

She shot off him and raced towards the exit.

Adrien spotted rocks falling and knew if he didn't stop her, Marinette would die.

He lunged and pulled her back and the rocks crashed down, trapping them inside.

 ** _A/N- crap. I made myself hungry. thank god I have a schuedule for writing. Does anyone have any food????? i made myself hungry(0/0)_** **_sorry, not sorry MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 ** _don't kill me_**


	7. chapter 6

**_A/N- you guys probably hate my guts for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. sorry, not sorry and I'm still hungry_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette punched the wall of rocks that blocked the enterance to the cave.

Another wave of the earth shaking threw her off balance and into Adrien's arms.

She couldn't be mad at him for yanking her back from the exit.

If Adrien didn't pull her back Marinette would of died.

"It's probably just an earthquake. They'll come and get us sooner or later." Adrien reassured her.

She nodded and tried to control her breathing.

He sat down, dragging her down with him. "You okay?" He asked, leaning against a cave wall.

"No! We never get earthquakes!" Marinette sobbed, turning around so she was straddling him.

"Hey, there's always a first. Maybe the pegasi got loose." Adrien suggested, remembering his pegasus riding lessons.

"No, when ever that happens it's usually in the air." Marinette said shaking her head.

Adrien looked Marinette, who he was sightly hoping to make his girlfriend, and said, "Maybe some of the combat elephants got loose?"

Marinette stared at him and said, "That only happened once and their cages are made of magic."

Adrien growled in frusation. He had an idea on what was going on, but he didn't want to mention it.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest and Adrien felt his shirt grow wet.

"I've living here since I was a baby. I think I know what's going on. It hurts, but I think I know." Marinette said quietly.

"That Camp Miraculous is . . . ?" Adrien asked unable to finish his sentence.

Marinette nodded and got off him and muttered something.

The wall he was leaning against fell open and Marinette helped Adrien up then began to walk inside.

"Come on. This is a secret passage to the basement." Marinette said, waving her hand.

Adrien nodded and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Together they walked through the passage way and a door quickly came up.

Marinette whispered, "Stay here."

Adrien nodded and watched her slip inside the building.

Seconds turned into minutes and Adrien's worry grew.

The door opened slightly and Marinette slipped back into the passage with a medium sized box.

She handed him the box and fished a key out of her pocket, brushed aside some dirt on the ground, and unlocked a trapdoor with a staircase.

"Down here is the bunker we use for battle." Marinette explained.

"B-ba-battle?" Adrien stuttered.

"Yes. Camp Miraculous is under attack."

 ** _A/N- I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N- so I'm still alive . . . for now . . . school is starting soon for me . . . enjoy . . ._**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette led him down the staircase and an another door appeared. Seriously what is up with this place and doors?!

She placed her hand on the door and red light began to filled the door with designs.

Adrien felt dust fall on his face and looked up.

They had remembered to close the door, and Marinette had locked the door, so unless they had a key too.

Voices growled down the staircase and Adrien closed his right fist where his ring was.

"Where are they?" A voice hissed.

"I can't smell them . . ." Muttered a dark voice.

"Oh, where are you our little half kwamis?" Cooed another voice.

"Marinette please hurry." Adrien whispered.

"Almost done . . ." Marinette grumbled, looking tried.

The red light reached the end of the door and it lifted and Marinette stumbled back into his arms.

She was sweating, so Adrien did the natural thing. He picked her up, bridal style.

He ran inside the door and it snapped shut.

Marinette weakly pointed in the only direction. Staright.

Figuring Marinette knew best, he followed the path.

;3

Adrien lost track of how much time he spent walking.

His legs, feet, and arms hurt like they were being stabbed but Marinette was fast asleep. And knowing about her terrible sleep schedule, he knew better than to wake her up.

So he trugded forward.

Sooner or later this path had to led somewhere, right?

Marinette tried to turn in his arms, again.

Adrien felt his eyes began to drop and he immediately bit his bottom lip to stay awake.

;3

He made it. He finally made it.

It was impressive room/living place.

It was white and had lots of doors. Okay what is up with these people and doors?! They are everywhere!

He carefully shook Marinette awake. She looked around groggily as she sat up.

"You were able to get to Bunker Nineteen. Good. You must be tried from walking and carrying me. I'll show you to a room so you can rest." Marinette said, getting up unsteadily.

She wobbled towards one of the doors and almost fell, but Adrien was able to catch her.

"Mari! Are you okay?!" Adrien asked.

"Just drained, I've never been that good with magic unless it's purification and good luck magic." Marinette explained, clinging onto him for balance.

Adrien nodded, remembering the training.

She was quite beautiful when she was casting the spell.

But that aside, he understood how she felt. It was much easier to use destructive and bad luck magic while for her it was easier to use purification and good luck magic than other magic.

Marinette led him through the door and it led to a corridor that had doors which were different colors.

The one at the end was black, then to the right it was green and the one across the green was a light voilet.

"This is the boys' dorms. There's a door that leads to my room in yours." Marinette explained.

They walked to the black door and Adrien pushed it open.

It was smiliar to his cabin back at . . . Camp Miraculous. Which was currently under attack.

Adrien sank down with Marinette following.

"Ca-Cam-Camp . . . Mi-Mira-Miracul-Miraculous is un-under attack." Marinette cried, tears running down her face.

Adrien knew Marinette had much worse then him, but Camp Miraculous was much more of a home than the Agreste Manor.

But Marinette, she's been living there for sixteen years. Which is bascially her whole _life_.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and his own, silent tears dripped down into her hair.


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N- school has started for me so that is why I haven't posted ANYTHING and if are wondering about Yes, Another Watching Your Own Show Fic I'm 7 or 8 minutes in the episode I'm using. And good luck to everyone in Flordia!!!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien felt light streaming onto his face. He woke up slowly and looked around.

His eyes widened when he realised that he had no clue on where he was.

Adrien looked at Marinette who was laying next to him and felt the events of yesterday came crashing down on him.

He struggled to get out of bed and into the shower.

Tears ran down his cheeks and Adrien shook his head. He had to be strong. Marinette was a complete mess, she couldn't even find the strength leave his room.

When he left the shower, he smelled crossiants and wandered into the kitchen and saw pancakes, elcairs, cookies, brownies, pies, cakes, danish, crossiants, strawberry jams, grape jams, blueberry jams, blackberry jams, raspberry jams, butter, ice cream, whipped cream, ceral, milk, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, grapes, apple, apple cider, grape juice, raspberry juice, eggs, bacon, toast, yogurt, maple syrup, blueberry syrup, biscuits and water.

Standing at the oven was Marinette with her hair tied back into twin pigtails. She was bringing out a batch of bagels.

"Are you trying to feed an army?" Adrien mused, his mouth watering at the sight.

Marinette stood up and glared at him.

She placed the bagels down and huffed, "I wasn't sure what you liked to eat for breakfast."

Adrien smirked and sat down and put a hand to his forehead. "There is so much to choose from! And they all look so _good_! I don't know which one to choose!" Adrien gasped.

Marinette flicked his forehead and grumbled, "Shut up or you won't get anything to eat at **all**."

Adrien grabbed some biscusts and lathered them in butter.

He took a bite and had to hold back a groan if delight and pleasure.

Marinette stood in front of him, pleased and smug.

"I never finished telling you how the Kwami defeated Hawkmoth. So you eat while I talk." Marinette ordered him.

"So as I was saying, when the day came for them to save their siblings, Trixx had put an illusion on them to make them look like animals. Wayzz was turned into a turtle, Nooroo a butterfly, Duusu a peacock, Pollen a bee, and herself a fox.

"Trixx, and Wayzz went after Plagg whi was stuck in the duegons, while Pollen, Duusu, and Nooroo attempted to free Tikki from the tower. Trixx and Wayzz were able to free Plagg but they weren't able to save Tikki.

"The gods took Plagg back to their cave were he went on a rampage and destoryed everything. Wayzz quickly figured out that a balance was needed. Duusu pointed out that when they back at the palace she has heard their imprisoned sister singing and that the whole place wasn't falling down, even though Plagg was touching things.

"Nooroo deduced that it was Tikki who kept Plagg's powers in check with her singing and presence. So they all agreed to try to save Tikki again. Pollen gave him the ring and made him honey gloves to keep him from turning everything to dust.

"When they tried again Nooroo and Pollen were the distractions while Duusu and Wayzz would cast spells to keep the soliders busy. Plagg and Trixx snuck up to the tower and Trixx worked on the lock but failed.

"A solider came up and Trixx kept him busy while Plagg tried to come up with a solution. He looked at the gloves and tore them off and touched the door which crumbled under his touch.

"He ran inside to find Tikki huddled up into a ball weeping. There were slashes and burns covering her tan skin.

"Plagg told her that she was now safe and carried her back to the cave while his siblibgs followed him-" Marinette told him until she was cut off.

"Then they gave her the earrings, they deafeated Hawkmoth, became rulers of the world, and lived happily ever after, got it." Adrien interuppted, shoving bacon in his mouth.

Marinette blinked then rolled her eyes. "Yes but you forgot one little detail. When the Kwami were handing their father his punishment he told them that he would return. And he has." She told him.

Adrien stopped eating.

"And he's now capturing the Kwami's children, _us_ for his own purposes."


	10. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


	11. chapter nine

**_A/N- okay can I just say thank you to all the people who started reading when I first started this fan fiction. you all are amazing and all of you who favorite, follow, or review (the reviewers are my favorite tbh . . .) the craziness that is me. and that goes to the people who just happen to exploring for something to read and stumble onto this also. *hugs everyone at a time.* THANK YOU!!!! (i seriously thought it would take me a lot longer to get here so yeah.) ENJOY YOU WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!_** ** _although I'm sure you guys would like it if I don't leave so many cliffhangers . . ._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien stared at Marinette. The only word that came 2out of his mouth was, "Why?"

Marinette sighed and nibbled on a piece of toast, deciding on an answer.

"We don't know. But according to you, Hawkmoth has Nooroo's Miraculous, his item of power. Nooroo can gift people with gifts of superpowers and has created some of the biggest legends like Heracles, Achilles, etc." Marinette said, after a while.

Adrien looked at her waiting for the bluenette to continue.

"Nooroo is a weaker god, but still powerful. There has been times that the Butterfly Miraculous has fallen into the wrong hands, and we would have to rise up against them, but they were either mortals, or half-bloods like us. Not a god or a titain." Marinette explained.

"And Hawkmoth is a titain." Adrien said, catching on what his compainion was saying.

Marinette nodded, and said, "And you said that he called them akumas? And they weren't white?"

"Yeah." Adrien said, hearing the gears in her head turning.

Marinette grabbed some bacon and began chewing on it.

"He must be charging it with his power," Marinette mused, "it's smart, but it's corrupting the Miraculous. He's powerless really. The Kwami stripped him of all of power and the only way he could get them is if collects all of the Miraculouses."

"Then we need to go and stop him!" Adrien said, standing up.

"Adrien, he's missing the Black Cat of Bad Luck Ring, the Ladybug of Good Luck Earrings, the Turtle of Wisdom Braclet, the Fox of Illusions Necklace, the Bee of Order, and the Peacock of Beauty Pin is missing." Marinette reassured him.

"Where are they?" Adrien demanded.

Marinette got up and walked away and returned with the black box from yesterday.

She opened the box and Adrien saw a necklace, bracelet, and a comb.

"Duusu's Miraculous is lost and no one knows where it is. These are Trixx, Wayzz, and Pollen's Miraculouses. We have our parents Miraculouses." Marinette explained.

Adrien sank back into his chair and took a sip of his water.

"So all we need to find is Duusu's Miraculous and get Nooroo's Miraculous from Hawkmoth." Adrien said.

"Right, but there's a matter of saving everyone." Marinette reminded him.

"Including my mother." Adrien mummuered.

"Right . . . including your mom . . ." Marinette muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrien asked, noticing the shift in her mood.

"Just . . . thinking about my family . . . I know they put me here for my safety, but . . . I met Mom a dozen of times, and never once met my dad or his wife." Marinette explained slowly.

"Well when all this is over, you, my mom, and me are going to find them so this way you can meet them. And they're going to love you Marinette. I promise." Adrien vowed.

"Really? But what if they aren't in Paris?" Marinette said.

"Then I'll stay up all night trying to find them." Adrien told her.

Marinette's face broke out in a grin, and she got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Adrien. Thank you, thank you!" Marinette beamed.

Adrien hugged her back and made a note to start searching for her parents as soon as possible.

Marinette let go and giggled, "Adrien let go. I need to eat!"

"No, winter is coming soon and isn't your mom a ladybug?" Adrien asked, hugging her tighter.

"Adrien it's August. Winter isn't coming for a couple of months. But when it does, you're my heater got it?"

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
